


Can You Really See Me?

by Anonymous



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: And I Can't Stress This Enough, Camboy Loki, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Loki loves to show off, especially for the one person he loves





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out of my system without exposing myself. This isn't betaed at all, please excuse the mistakes

After having a silent dinner with his dad, Loki made himself a brownie sundae and rushed upstairs. He didn’t want to miss his call since Thor was always on time. Loki gingerly set his sundae on the bedside table and changed his clothes. Off with the sweatpants and a too big t-shirt, replaced by a cropped tank top and spandex shorts. He also remembered to put on his black choker with a lightning pendant, Thor’s favorite.

He placed a towel over his green comforter, just in case. Next was his laptop, placing it at the foot of the bed and centering himself in front of his pillows. Even though he was used to being on camera, he always got nervous when he got a call from Thor. Loki would try and chalk it up to the fact that the man was spending a lot of money on this. But really, it wasn’t like Loki needed the money.

As the youngest child to Laufey (of the ever famous Jotunheim Publishing Co.), Loki was essentially a prince in a million-dollar castle. As the product of an affair, he was also practically invisible to the public. Now that his brothers had gone, started their careers and their families, Loki and Laufey were alone in their big, big house. And since Laufey was gone most of the day, the 20-year-old was always bored out of his mind. Content with waiting to start college and working on his own set of stories, the internet became his best friend.

He found out about the camming site fairly quickly, thanks to his the friends he found. He knew that he was pretty, people told him so all the time. And the idea of showing his perfect body and face off to people was exciting. Even if he didn’t need the money, it was nice to see how much people were willing to spend on a pretty face.

It started off pretty tame, with live streams in skimpy clothing, rubbing himself through his clothes and talking filthy to the camera. He did lingerie try ons and just a little roleplay. The viewers and the money went up, so much so that Loki didn’t even need to ask his dad for the money for pretty things that he wanted. Laufey was none the wiser, just happy that his son seemed happy.

A few months in, Loki got…less tame. Stripping all the way down and fingering himself until he cried, raking in over a thousand dollars in less than an hour. It only grew from there, and Loki became one of the more popular camboys on the site. That’s when he caught Thor’s eye.

Thor was a prince too, his father was the owner of one of the biggest architecture companies in the states. Thor was the heir of the company, trying to blow off steam without getting caught in a scandal. He jumped from camboy and camgirl until he found Loki’s channel. It only took one stream of his riding a bad dragon dildo to send him a message.

**Thunderer25: How much for a private chat?**

**SweetSnake: 2 grand for an hour.**

Loki just threw out a big number, hoping to scare away any creep. He didn’t expect Thor to send the full amount to his paypal 10 minutes later.

The first time they chatted, Loki couldn’t believe how gorgeous Thor was. Long blonde hair, dashing blue eyes, and a build to die for. His voice was deep and authoritative when he told Loki exactly how to pleasure himself, using vibrators and a cock ring to make this an hour to remember.

After they disconnected, and after Loki had an hour to recover, he got a message from Thor.

**Thunderer25: I’d like to make an arrangement with you beautiful. I need company, and I want to see your pretty face, just for me. How does that sound?**

**SweetSnake: Sounds like a lot of money.**

**Thunderer25: Not for someone like me.**

Thor kept sending money, and Loki kept accepting his video calls. Sometimes he’d watch Loki work until he came all over himself, sometimes they just talked while Thor had his dinner, getting to know each other better. Thor was working hard as vice president of his father’s company, so he didn’t really have time to make friends or date. He sometimes said that he liked to pretend that he wasn’t paying Loki for his time, that he had just found him by chance and they clicked. But Loki figured that he said that more for him because that was too much money for anyone to ignore.

The more Loki got to know Thor and his kind and caring side, the more he became infatuated with him. He liked to imagine that Thor loved him too and wasn’t just obsessed with his body or his sounds.

After a few months of their chats, Loki stopped doing public live streams. He still made extra money by selling nudes and videos, but he felt like he was “cheating” on Thor when he went public. He never officially announced it, but Thor just vaguely said that it was for the best. That made Loki feel wanted, like Thor was protective over him or something.

Today, Thor had texted him to be ready for a call and Loki was just so happy. The man had been away on a business trip for a week and Loki had to admit that he missed their talks.

He finished getting ready, sitting crosslegged and eating up his sundae while he waited. Soon, his laptop chimed and told him that Thor was calling. He didn’t hesitate to answer, smiling brightly as Thor came on screen.

“Hi handsome.”

“Hello beautiful, did you miss me?”

Thor looked happy but tired, in his work shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was pulling takeout boxes out of a bag, smiling at Loki through the screen. Loki couldn’t help but giggle when he saw him, tilting his head to feign innocence.

“Of course I missed you! What’s on the menu today?”

“Chinese from the little spot near my apartment. I just got out of the office.”

Thor opened up a container of chow mien, a box of honey orange chicken, and a paper bag of cream cheese rangoons. Loki imagined Thor coming home to him, bringing dinner for them to share. Oh, a boy could dream.

“Looks so good. Dad made us hamburger steak, mashed potatoes, and mac and cheese. It was really good.”

“God, that sounds amazing.” Thor opened up his chopsticks and started eating. “I haven’t had a homecooked meal in so long.”

“You should come over next time, I’ll make you something good.” Loki winked, keeping his very real offer playful. He ate more of his sundae, licking chocolate sauce off his lips.

“I might just take you up on that. Make sure you make extra honey, I’m a big man.”

Loki felt something warm in his center, but he just nodded.

“Tell me about your trip!”

They spent more time talking and eating, making each other laugh and smile. Thor put away all his food with ease but Loki couldn’t even finish his sundae. As they let their food digest, Loki leaned back over his pillows, letting his toned stomach show. He smiled, reaching for the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down to reveal his hips and his coiled serpent tattoo. Thor groaned and leaned back in his desk chair, hand over his groin.

“Missed your pretty self so much Loki. Couldn’t stop thinking about you while I was gone.”

Loki didn’t answer that, feeling a little choked up about the confession. Instead, he pulled off his shirt and spread his legs wide.

“What toy should I use tonight?”

“You know which one I want to see. It came in yesterday, didn’t it?”

Loki grinned, making a show of leaning over and opening the drawer of his nightstand. He pulled the flesh-colored dildo out along with a bottle of lube. When he sat back down and held it in his hands Loki couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“Just thinking about how silly you probably looked trying to make a mold from your dick.”

Thor laughed too, shaking his head. He had brought up the idea not too long ago and Loki immediately agreed, pretending that it would make them closer.

“The things I do for you, huh. Have you tried it yet?”

“Wanted you to see me first.” Loki got on his knees, leaning forward to the camera. He put the dildo down in front of him and looked Thor in the eye as he sucked the tip of it. Thor stared him down, stroking himself through his slacks. Loki had seen Thor’s dick plenty of times now, but it still sent a shudder through him when he watched Thor pleasure himself. He started stroking the dildo, taking more into his mouth. Thor was thick, so Loki’s mouth was stretched obscenely as he got halfway down.

“You take my dick so well sweetheart.” Loki moaned, sucking harder and taking more in. He looked up in time to see Thor pull his dick out of his boxers. Even though the screen Loki could tell how big it was. The dick that Loki literally dreamed about getting inside him. He was almost embarrassed by how often he imagined Thor holding him down and plowing him until he passed out. Almost.

Loki deepthroated the dildo, making Thor curse and start jerking himself faster.

“Such a pretty thing on that big dick. Do you like that?”

Loki pulled all the way off to answer hoarsely.

“Want the real thing.” Then he went back to putting on a show. Thor groaned, throwing his head back and enjoying the noises.

“I’d give it to you, you know that right? Split you open on my cock in a second.”

Loki pretended that his tears were from choking on the dildo, pulling off to find his lube again. He collapsed back on the pillows, pulling off his shorts and showing off to Thor. The older man leaned in to get a closer look at Loki’s perfectly waxed privates. Loki got his fingers wet with lube and inserted two fingers into his hole. He had stretched earlier, thinking about Thor opening him up with those thick fingers and his slick tongue.

“God, you’re fucking beautiful Loki. All spread out like a treat, falling apart just for me. Gonna come on my dick?”

“Yes, yes!” Loki added a third finger, turning around and getting on his knees to give Thor a better view. His skin was on fire now, Thor’s eyes on him making him feel even closer to coming.

“Nobody else gets to see you like this except me, right beautiful?”

“Just you, just you, I promise,” Loki whined loudly, taking out his fingers and getting the dildo wet and ready. “Gonna fuck myself just for you.”

Loki spread his legs, his dick hard and hanging. He went slow as he pushed the dildo inside himself, letting out a cry. Thor was bigger than all his toys. He was the only one that made Loki feel small.

Though Loki couldn’t see Thor from this angle, he could hear his gruff moans and the slick sound of his hands. The toy bottomed out, and Loki felt so full. He arched his back and started fucking himself and imagined Thor was there with him, making him cry on his cock. He leaned down onto his shoulder and started stroking himself with his free hand.

“Loki, Loki turn so I can see your face. Wanna see your face when I come.” Loki obeyed, pulling the dildo out so he could get comfortable on his back. He pushed the dildo back on and kept going, watching Thor on the screen. Loki wanted to be there with him, bouncing in his lap while he kissed him and told him how beautiful he was. The fantasy was enough to take him over the edge and have him cumming over his stomach and chest.

Loki pulled the dildo out just as Thor came into a napkin, trying to save his desk from the mess.

“Oh my god Loki, that was incredible. I really did miss you, sweetheart.”

“I missed you so much Thor.” Loki meant it from the bottom of his heart. He reached over to grab some tissues and clean up, grabbing his little throw blanket to cover himself up. Thor smiled at him and Loki felt his cheeks get warm.

“I have to get going now, I have a big meeting in the morning.”

“Work, work, work. Fine, I’ll let you go.”

“I’ll see you soon sweetheart.”

“Goodnight Thor, I love you.” Loki hung up the call and immediately realized his mistake. He just told Thor that he loved him!! Of course he meant it, but it wasn’t on purpose. He didn’t want Thor to think that Loki was catching feelings. This was supposed to be casual, not a relationship.

Loki hid under his blanket, figuring out how to get himself out of this whole. He could just say it was an accident, right? But what if Thor took that the wrong way? While he was having a crisis, he got a text. Nobody texted him besides his dad and Thor, and his dad was across the house in his own room.

“Oh god.”

Loki reached out and found his hand with his phone, pulling it into his hiding place. He had to read the message a few times to believe it.

**Thor: Did you really mean it?**

**Thor: What you said when you said goodnight.**

This was Loki’s chance to lie, to save himself from embarrassment. Of course, he couldn’t lie to Thor even if he wanted to.

**Loki: Yes. I don’t know when it happened, but I really do love you Thor.**

His heart raced as he waited for the response.

**Thor: Oh thank the gods.**

**Thor: Loki I love you too**

**Thor: So much.**

**Thor: I was really worried that you wouldn’t share my feelings.**

Loki started crying tears of joy when he read that. Thor was everything he had ever wanted, and he loved him too.

**Loki: I want to see you.**

**Loki: I need to see you.**

**Thor: Just name the day and I’ll make it happen Loki, I swear.**

Loki knew that Thor was telling the truth.

**Loki: Tomorrow**

**Thor: As soon as I get out of work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you promise me that this isn't a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two! Not betaed

Loki spent half of the next day picking outfits from his huge walk-in closet. He had to stop every few minutes to reread the text that Thor sent that morning.

**Thor: I’m going to send a car to pick you up at six. **

**Thor: Make sure to pack for the weekend.**

Loki decided against his giant suitcase, opting for a duffel back with some pajamas and a few of his most casual outfits (that weren’t casual at all). Since he had no idea what Thor had planned, he found an emerald green pencil skirt that hugged every curve and a shiny black sweater that was worth more than his laptop. He accented with gold earrings and bracelets and did some natural makeup. Thor loved his hair down, so he let the loose waves fall as they may.

As he came down the stairs he found Laufey in the dining room, going over some paperwork. His father did a double-take at Loki’s outfits and his bag.

“Where are you headed all dressed up?”

“Just meeting up with some friends, I’m staying the weekend.”

Laufey nodded, accepting the goodbye hug and kiss from his youngest child.

“Stay safe.”

“Of course!”

Just as Loki made his way towards the driveway, a sleek black car pulled up and a tall man in a suit stepped out.

“Mr. Laufeyson?”

The man took his bag and Loki slipped inside the backseat. The car took off towards the city, and Loki felt his heart start to beat faster. This was really happening now, he was going to meet Thor. The man that he had fallen in love with through a computer screen. He was happy and scared at the same time, wondering what it would feel like when they were finally in the same room.

**Thor: I’ll be off soon, will meet you at the restaurant.**

**Loki: Don’t keep me waiting.**

Just as Loki sent the text, the car stopped in front of a fancy Italian restaurant. One of those with waiting lists a mile long. The driver helped him out and escorted him to the hostess stand.

“Table for Thor Borson?” She asked, greeting Loki with a smile. He looked from side to side, raising an eyebrow.

“Why is the restaurant empty?”

“Oh, Mr. Borson bought out the entire restaurant for the night.” She led him to his table, in the center of empty tables and chairs. The waiter rolled out a tray with four different times of wine, asking Loki his preference. He picked the róse but told him to leave the rest, not mentioning the fact that he was technically underage. The waiter poured him a glass as he told Loki the specials.

“Mr. Borson told us that you could order anything off the menu, just let us know what you’d like.”

“I’ll wait for Thor to arrive, thank you.”

Loki sipped his wine, trying to act as if he belonged there. Truthfully he did, as one of the heirs to a multi-million dollar company places like this were second nature to him. But being here, and waiting for Thor made him feel smaller than ever before. His leg wouldn’t stop bouncing with nervous energy. What if he wasn’t what Thor wanted? What if after this he never heard from it again? Loki would be crushed.

“Mr. Borson, welcome! This way please.”

Loki stood up from his spot when he heard the hostess. She led the way as Thor walked in. He looked heavenly in a cream-colored suit with a black shirt underneath. His hair was pulled up in a bun and his eyes were on Loki as he walked in. He walked straight up to him, smiling that charming smile that Loki had fallen in love with.

“Loki, sweetheart.” Thor made a move to hug him, and Loki flinched and took a step back. Loki was tall, but Thor still had a few inches on him and that feeling of being small came back in full force. The younger man was speechless, but Thor wasn’t deterred. He held his hands out, waiting for Loki to come to him.

Loki looked down at Thor’s palms, and slowly placed his own hands on them. His skin was warm, and Loki continued. His hands went up Thor’s arms, stopping and squeezing his biceps. Thor was strong and sturdy. Still Loki’s hands continued until he was cupping his cheeks. They locked eyes and Loki started to laugh. Thor did the same, resting his hands on Loki’s hips.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’re real.” Loki truthfully hadn’t believed it until that moment. Thor pulled him in close and they hugged.

“I’m so happy to see you Loki.”

Loki pulled back just enough to look him in the face again, waiting for a beat before going in for a kiss. It was sweet and warm and everything that Loki had ever wanted. Thor’s hands did their own exploring, traveling up and down Loki’s back. Loki pressed his body up against Thor, letting out a soft moan at the feel of a whole lot of man. Thor pulled away, looking ready to throw Loki on the table and ravish him.

“Let’s eat first, at least.”

Thor pulled Loki’s chair for him, kissing his cheek before taking his own seat. As soon as they sat down a waitress came to take their table to take their order. Thor didn’t even look at the menu.

“We’ll both have the seafood special, with extra lobster. I’ll have a steak with mine. Loki?”

“I’ll have the chicken.”

The waitress left and Loki poured Thor a glass of wine, a sweet red that he recognized.

“You remembered my favorite.” Thor smiled and took a drink, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Of course I did. How was work?”

“Same old shit. Exhausting to no end. I was lucky to get out as early as I did.”

Loki frowned, because he could see the exhaustion on Thor’s face. He needed to rest. Thor left his hand on the table and Loki reached out to hold it.

“I’m sure you don’t want to talk about work anymore. I just want to be with you.”

Thor smiled and kissed Loki’s hand.

“The idea of seeing you got me through the day. After dinner we’ll go to my condo, if that’s alright.”

“Of course, where else would we go?”

They fell into comfortable conversation about their lives, just like friends catching up. Loki told Thor more about the novel he was working on, and how his father had taken it upon himself to be his personal editor. Thor talked more about his family and how his brother was personally trying to drive him insane.

“I swear, you’d think he was raised by wolves.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Yeah, never introducing you to him, for your own good.”

The food arrived, and they ate their fill. Loki was in love with the food, and the whole place was so his style.

“I knew you’d like this place. Always thought about taking you here for our first date. Can’t believe it’s really happening.”

Loki felt his cheeks get warm, so he looked away. Thor chuckled, moving his chair over so they were closer.

“Tell me again.”

“Tell you what again?” Loki raised his eyebrow, leaning over to wipe some sauce off Thor’s face.

“What you told me last night.”

It took Loki a second, then he rolled his eyes.

“Ugh, you really are as cheesy as you are online.”

“Come on, please?”

Loki huffed but there was no annoyance to his voice. Thor leaned in close until their noses were almost touching.

“Please?”

“…I love you, Thor.”

“And I love you Loki.” Thor pulled Loki into his lap, tired of the space between them. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, cuddling up close.

“It’s so strange. I’ve known you for so long and yet it feels so brand new.” Thor mumbled, resting his head on Loki’s shoulder. “Now I don’t want to let you go.”

“You’re not allowed to let me go, ever.”

Thor placed a hand on Loki’s leg, feeling the smooth material of his skirt. Suddenly, Loki felt self-conscious again.

“You don’t mind the skirt, do you? I mean, I know it’s different on the stream-“

“Loki, you wear whatever you like, I’d love anything on you. But I have been meaning to ask.”

“I’m genderfluid if that’s what you mean. I don’t usually mind any pronouns, but I’m not afraid to speak up if I do.”

“So, should I call you my boyfriend or my girlfriend?”

“I’ll accept lover, beloved, or… well, you know, things like that.”

Thor smiles, kissing Loki one more time.

“Lover it is.” He kissed his neck, making Loki shudder. “Should we have dessert at home?”

“Yes please.”

**

Thor couldn’t keep his hands to himself on the ride back. Once they were safely in the back seat he let a hand sneak under Loki’s skirt, teasing his skin there. He kissed and sucked at his neck, telling him how sweet and beautiful Loki was. He complimented Loki’s hair again and again, twisting the locks with his free fingers. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t notice the car had stopped until their driver opened up the door for them.

Loki felt perfect at Thor’s side as they walked through the condominium lobby and got on the elevator.

“Did you tell your dad where you were going?”

“I told him I was spending the weekend with friends. He’s trying to marry me off to one of his rich friends’ sons, so I thought that was better than explaining our little rendezvous..”

“Is that so?”

“My dad has bad taste, don’t worry. I already found my prince charming anyway."

“And don’t you forget it.”

Thor lifted Loki up bridal style when the elevator doors opened up. Loki felt like a princess, he’d never been treated like this by anyone before.

Thor’s condo was gorgeous, but it barely felt lived in. It was decorated in cool tones, mostly blues and deep purples. They took their shoes off as they entered and Loki surveyed his future home.

Thor led him around, showing off his huge kitchen. He admitted that he hadn’t cooked even once since he had moved in over a year ago. Loki mentally made a list of things he would ask Thor to get so he could do some cooking. They then went to Thor’s office, where a stack of papers waited for him. Of all the rooms, this one was definitely the most used room.

“I’ll get to it later.” He wouldn’t if Loki had anything to say about it.

There were two guest bedrooms, one that had been thoroughly claimed by Baldur with dirty clothes thrown around. Thor swore that he didn’t actually live with him, and only came over when he was too drunk to get to their parent’s villa outside town.

“And this is our room,” Thor said, opening the door to the master bedroom. Loki had seen it a few times when they video chatted but it was so grand in real life. The room was painted a dark blue, and the bed had wine red sheets and blankets. The sheer black canopy was straight out of Loki’s dream journal. The nightstands, the dressers, and the entertainment center were all black too. He was happy to find that his duffel bag was placed on the bed too.

“Wow.”

“Didn’t know I had such good taste, huh?”

“Of course you have good taste, I’m here.” Thor laughed, taking off his suit jacket and hanging it up in the closet. Loki frowned, about to ask why it was so small. Thor beat him to it, starting to open another door to a huge walk in closet. It was empty save for a stand with all of Thor’s watches.

“Where is everything else?”

“I had it all cleared out to make space.”

"Space for what?"

“So you could put your things away. I mean, if you want to…eventually.”

_Don’t cry Loki, don’t fucking cry. _

Loki turned and smiled, shrugging a little bit.

“It’s a start. I guess my winter clothes will fit in here.”

The doorbell rang, much to Loki’s dismay. He was ready to jump Thor that second, but now he was being interrupted.

“I had dessert delivered, that must be it.”

“I should change first, meet you in the kitchen?”

Thor headed to the kitchen and Loki grabbed his bag and headed to the bathroom. It was just as grand as the bedroom, and the lighting was perfect. Loki couldn’t help but take a selfie and send it to his Instagram story. With the not so subtle marks on his neck, his followers were going to eat it up.

He stripped out of his outfit and pulled out the perfect look. Some black panties with bows on the hips underneath a maroon baby doll. He regretted not bringing his garter, the one that drove Thor wild not to long ago, but he looked gorgeous either way. He tussled his hair a little more before heading back towards the kitchen.

Thor had his back turned to him but started speaking when he walked in.

“I got fried ice cream. I remember you telling me it was your favorite. There’s also chocolate sauce and straw-“ Thor stopped short when he turned and looked at him.

“Wow.”

Thor took two big steps, attempting to hug him, but Loki sidestepped him and headed to the counter.

“Let me eat my ice cream before you jump me!”

Thor got behind him, caging Loki between himself and the counter with his arms. Loki leaned back into his chest, flipping his hair to let Thor kiss his neck.

“You can have your dessert while I have mine.” Thor’s warm hands were under the baby doll in second, touching his nipples and playing with them. Loki tried to swallow a moan by taking a big bite of ice cream. It was delicious but he couldn’t really focus on dessert when the love of his life was trying to take him apart.

“You’re so beautiful Loki, I can’t believe you’re all mine. I couldn’t stop thinking about you last night. Your perfect lips around my cock, taking it like a fucking slut.”

Loki threw the spoon across the counter.

“Fuck the ice cream, take me to bed.”

**

As soon as Thor had Loki on the bed he pulled off his panties, flinging them across the room. Loki cried out when Thor went down on him, taking his dick into his mouth, licking and sucking it. He spread Loki’s legs out, pulling off and kissing the inside of his thighs. Loki whined, pulling at his shirt until Thor got the picture. He stood up and started taking off his clothes, not caring where he landed. Loki could only watch in awe. Thor was gorgeous from head to toe, and Loki to horny to think. When Thor was down to his briefs, Loki got down on his knees and pulled them down himself. Thor was already hard and aching, so Loki wasted no time in taking in half of his huge dick.

“Fuck Loki, you’re fucking perfect.” Loki moaned around him, letting Thor thrust into his mouth and make him take more in. When Loki looked up at him, Thor cursed and pulled at Loki’s hair.

Thor pulled him off, helping him strip out of his baby doll. Loki laid himself out on the bed, panting and hot all over. Thor opened up his nightstand, grabbing lube and condoms out. He got his fingers wet and Loki turned over onto his hands and knees.

“Thor, please. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“I won’t make you wait anymore Loki,” Thor got onto the bed behind him and thrust two fingers in fast. There was some give, but the stretch felt so amazing. Loki screamed, hiding his face in one of the pillows as Thor fucking his fingers into him. Thor kissed down his back, still whispering words of filth and love. “So in love with you. Gonna cum for me?”

“Wanna-ah! Wanna cum on you, on your cock.”

“Cum on my fingers first, then I’ll give you what you want.”

Thor added a third finger and started stroking Loki at the same time. His fingers were thick and hit him in all the right places. Loki couldn’t’ hold back the whimpers and moans that were pulled from him. Thor worked him over and over again until Loki came all over the comforter. Finally, Thor pulled his fingers out and turned Loki over on his back. They kissed, Loki pulling him in and letting his tongue explore as he pleased.

“Ready for more?”

Loki nodded, not trusting his own voice. Thor tore one of the condom wrappers and rolled it over himself, getting between Loki’s legs again. He kissed him as he pushed in, eating up Loki’s scream of pleasure.

He started with slow and hard thrusts but Loki begged for more and Thor gave him what he wanted. His put Loki’s legs on his shoulders and bent him over as he went faster, hitting him deep and making his toes curl. Loki vaguely wondered if Thor’s neighbors could hear him absolutely losing his mind, but didn’t really care either way.

Thor let go of his legs and pulled him up into his lap, thrusting up into him with ease. Loki wrapped his arms around him, begging Thor to make him cum. Like with everything Loki asked for, Thor delivered. The second time Loki came he was caught by surprise, and Thor came moments after.

They stayed like that to catch their breath, until Thor slid out and Loki laid back on the bed. Thor pulled off the condom and trashed it, pulling the soiled blanket out while he was at it. He got a towel from the bathroom and cleaned them both up before climbing into bed with Loki.

“Ready for round two?” Loki teased, tucking into Thor’s side. Thor laughed, kissing his forehead.

“Don’t try and kill this old man.”

“Oh shut up, you’re not old.”

“Yeah, yeah, I just feel about 1000 years old. Let’s sleep, love.”

Loki was way ahead of him, using his arm as a pillow and getting some shut eye. Thor followed close behind, the stress of his workday catching up to him.

**

Loki woke up first, stretching all the kinks out of his body. He felt wonderful pressed up against Thor who was snoring softly. Loki kissed his bearded cheek but tried not to wake him up. He just wanted to enjoy this amazing turn of events.

Thor eventually woke up, yawning and squeezing Loki with a hug. He kissed down his cheek and to his neck, making Loki giggle and wrap his arms around him.

“Good morning princess,”

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

“Mhm, I was worried that this was all a dream. Work has been driving me so crazy lately.”

“Please tell me you don’t have to go into the office on a Saturday.”

Thor sighed, relaxing against Loki and letting him play with his messy hair.

“Working from home today. Some paperwork and some conference call with a bunch of stuffy old man. I’m sorry that I can’t give you all the attention you deserve.”

It was disappointing to hear, but Loki understood how much stress Thor had been under in the last few months. His father’s health had taken a turn for the worst and Thor was essentially running the thing on his own while he recovered.

“It’s okay. At least have breakfast with me first, okay?”

“Of course. I’ll have something brought up.”

Loki suggested that he just make something, but Thor didn’t have any food to cook with. Instead, they had some fresh pancakes, hashbrowns, and bacon. It was good, but something was missing. Loki wrote out a list of groceries and Thor sent it to one of his apparently many drivers. Then Thor had to get to work, so Loki had free reign over the place.

“Time to make my future home mine, I suppose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three is coming soon! this became a lot longer than I meant for it to be lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you believe in fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! Really keeps me going guys!

A couple hours after Thor locked himself away in his office, his driver came back with bags and bags of groceries. Loki, dressed in more tame pajamas, went through each bag and stored things the way he would at his father’s house. He didn’t really worry about Thor moving stuff around considering that the kitchen looked like it had never been used besides storing processed and sugary things.

“How does a man look this good while eating so much crap? I’ll never understand it.” Loki mumbled, throwing out energy drinks and storing frozen meals in the back. He managed to fill up the fridge and freezer as well as most of the pantry. After searching all the way up and down for some cooking utensils, Loki found them still in all their boxes.

“Good gods,” Loki huffed, looking up at the ceiling. “You give me my soulmate and he can’t even cook? Why are you doing this to me??”

He muttered to himself a little more as he got everything he needed to make a chicken caesar salad, adding some pasta to make it more filling. He cooked and put everything together, already hungry again after picking at his breakfast. He split up the salad into two plates, setting the table for both of them. He poured them some water too, sure that Thor hadn’t drunk any today.

When Loki went to Thor’s office, he was at his desk on his call. He sounded annoyed but mostly just tired of the whole thing. When he saw Loki at the doorway he beckoned him in and Loki sat on his lap, resting a head on his shoulder. Thor’s whole body immediately relaxed when they touched.

“I’ve already said that postponing the project would be the best way to go. If we keep going forward without the proper permits it’s going to end up taking us twice as long.”

Loki could hear the other voices but they were all muffled. Not that he really cared, he just hoped they would be finished quickly.

His prayers were answered moments later when Thor said his final remarks.

“I want this fixed by Monday, and I don’t want to be interrupted again.” He hung up the phone and dropped it on his desk.

“Save me from these idiots.”

“Never fear, Loki is here.” Loki kissed him, pulling his attention away from his work. It was the weekend after all.

“Sorry I left you alone for so long, you weren’t too bored, were you?”

“Well before the groceries got here, I was busy rearranging the living room. I was looking through some furniture websites too, I don’t like the couch very much.”

“My brother picked it out, I swear. Send me the one you like and I’ll have it before the next time you come over.”

Loki nodded, standing and pulling Thor out of his chair. He led him out to the table and sat him down for lunch. Thor must have been just as hungry because he dug right in after thanking Loki. It felt so domestic and Loki realized that this is part of the life he always wanted. Being with a man that loved him truly and just enjoying their time together.

“I’m glad the kitchen is getting some use. Did you get everything you needed?”

“Mhm, I think I might make my dad’s famous chicken recipe for dinner. You’ll love it!”

“How did you learn to cook? I mean, we always had chefs at our house.”

“My dad grew up poor in Iceland, and he worked at a restaurant to save up and come to The States. Even after he established his company he doesn’t like to have hired help. We still cook our own meals and clean the house ourselves. He says it keeps us humble.”

“And you don’t mind doing that? I can’t imagine Baldur cleaning…well, anything.”

Loki shrugged, “My father worked really hard to give me the life I have now, so I don’t mind cleaning up every once in a while.”

They finished up eating and Loki suggested that they lay down and rest. He could tell that Thor was still tired so they went back to the bedroom and put in a movie. Thor laid his head in Loki’s lap and was out in minutes. Loki played with his hair and let him sleep soundly.

Soon, Laufey sent him a text and Loki couldn’t help but smile at the pictures of food.

**Laufey: Made too much food for lunch. Come home.**

**Loki: I’ll be back on Monday! We have Tupperware for a reason.**

**Laufey: :( **

He regretted teaching his dad how to use emojis.

**Laufey: A business friend wants to introduce you to his son. We’re having dinner Friday.**

**Loki: You want me to come home now but you’re still trying to marry me off??**

**Laufey: His son is a good man, apparently he runs the business. Plus, free dinner.**

**Loki: He’s not an old man again, is he?**

**Laufey: I checked this time, he’s 26.**

Loki looked down at his sleeping boyfriend, who just so happened to be 26 as well. He couldn’t imagine how hard it was run things at that age. He didn’t plan on actually dating anyone else, but hey, free dinner.

**Loki: What’s his name?**

**Laufey: Come home and I’ll tell.**

**Loki: See you on Monday!**

******

Thor woke up just in time to finish the movie. Loki cuddled up in his lap, taking pictures of them together. Thor made funny faces and wanted to use all the silly filters. He loved the fact that Thor wasn’t some serious and stuffy guy. A few of his camming friends had told him about the creeps that liked to spend money on dates that were disastrous. He told Thor as much, and the man just laughed.

“I guess you just got lucky, huh? What with a handsome charmer sweeping you off your feet? But I wanted to ask, why did you stop camming? It was a couple months after we started talking.”

Loki shrugged, but he knew that Thor wouldn’t take that for an answer.

“I felt kind of weird doing it in front of other people knowing that we were talking. I don’t mind people seeing me naked, or watching old videos but doing it live made me feel…unfaithful. Is that weird?”

“Not at all. I’ll be there first to admit that I’m honored at the thought, but I’d love you either way. I don’t want you to feel like I’m making you act like someone that you’re not just to be with me.”

“With you, I actually feel completely like myself, and I love that.”

“I love you Loki,”

“And I love you Thor.”

**

Thor helped Loki made dinner, a simple meal of baked chicken, mashed potatoes and lemon-ginger spinach. The blonde was absolutely terrible but was willing to learn and complimented Loki the entire time.

After dinner, Thor ran them a bubble bath in the huge jacuzzi tub. Loki felt so pampered, sipping wine and eating the special chocolates that Thor had delivered.

“I feel like I’m on my honeymoon.” Loki hummed, laying his legs on top of Thor’s. The water was perfect and the jets relaxed them so much.

Loki felt warm and fuzzy after a few glasses of wine. His dad only ever let him have half a glass with dinner, so his tolerance left something to be desired. Thor, obviously a seasoned drinker, just chuckled as Loki leaned on him and giggled like a drunk fool.

“Just think of how our real honeymoon is going to be.” If he had been sober, Loki would have swooned. But drunk Loki was half asleep already, and Thor’s words were just a dream.

**

Loki woke up on Sunday to Thor between his legs, holding his hips and kissing his bare stomach. He let out a moan that told his lover that he was awake.

“Couldn’t even wake me up first.”

“You looked so perfect I couldn’t help myself.”

Loki reached out for the nightstand and the lube they left there. He almost threw it at the other but Thor got the picture and used it to stretch Loki, the younger man arching his back as Thor fucked him with thick fingers.

Flushed and in a haze, Loki clung to Thor like a lifeline when he thrust all the way in. Thor kissed at his neck and whispered sweet things.

“Gonna keep you forever. You’re really mine Loki, finally mine.”

Their first time felt rushed and hungry, but this was proper slow and deep lovemaking. Loki whined at the feel of Thor’s body all around him and inside him. His words made him want to cry tears of joy. Loki came untouched, feeling loved and held.

Thor didn’t stop there, pulling two more orgasms out of Loki before the younger man fell back asleep.

**

When he woke up, Loki heard music coming from the living room. It was well past noon, and he felt so pleasantly sore. His hunger soon outdid his laziness, so he dressed in one of Thor’s shirts and some briefs and headed to the kitchen.

Thor was in the kitchen, leaned on the countertop and scrolling through his phone. He smiled at Loki as he came in, moving to wrap him up in a hug.

“How did you sleep, sweetheart?”

“Before or after I got fucked asleep?”

Thor chuckled, giving him a sweet kiss.

“Both.”

“I slept wonderfully, but it makes me so sad that the weekend is almost over. You’ll go back to work and I’ll be back home.”

Thor sighed, picking up Loki so he could sit on the counter, looking into his eyes.

“But now we’ve held each other. Now we know that our love is real, right.”

Loki swooned, pulling Thor in for another deep kiss. This man really was his prince charming. Handsome, hardworking, and unbearably sweet. What did Loki do to deserve a love like this?  


Thor made them sandwiches, his quote-unquote specialty in the kitchen.

“Thor Borson, don’t you dare let all those groceries go to waste.”

“Maybe you should come to cook for me this week, right?”

“We’re signing you up for cooking classes immediately.”

**

Monday morning came too fast for both of them. Loki got dressed in some shorts and a cropped shirt, and Thor wore his business attire. Before he left for work, Loki made Thor breakfast and kissed him goodbye. Thor had another driver take Loki home, and even though they left off on a good note, Loki was still upset.

**Loki: Miss you already.**

**Thor: Miss you too lovely, come see me again this weekend?**

**Loki: I have a thing with my dad Friday, after that?**

**Thor: Me too, I’ll pick you up after.**

******

“I’m home!” Loki yelled as he walked through the door. He tossed his duffel bag in the laundry room for later. Laufey came down the steps, still in his pajamas. The luxury of working from home.

“Finally. I thought you were going to be gone for weeks more.”

“So overdramatic, I told you I’d be home today.”

Laufey gave Loki a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. Ever since his older brothers left the house, Loki had been spoiled and doted on by his dad.

“You promised to tell me who you were trying to sell me off to once I got home.”

“Let’s have lunch first, I’m starving.”

“Dad!”

They did end up eating lunch first, big helpings of barbeque leftovers from Laufey’s dinner alone. Loki loved his famous potato salad and helped himself to the last of it.

“I think you’re actually going to like this young man. His father is a bit of an old brute, but he raised a good kid.”

“That’s not convincing at all.”

“Fair. I’ve never met him, but I’ve heard only good things. And the company he runs is the best it has ever been. Just give Borson a chance, Loki.”

Loki almost choked on his spoon when he heard the name.

“As in, Thor Borson?”

“Of course, I’d never set you up with his trainwreck of a brother…Wait, you’ve heard of him?”

_Heard of him? I literally slept with him all weekend!_

“Um, in passing. I think Helbindi might have mentioned him.”

“Well, we’ll see how great he is on Friday I suppose. I’ve got to get back to work, take care of the dishes for me?”

“Of course Dad. What would you like for dinner?”

“Surprise me!”

As soon as he finished up dishes Loki sprinted up to his room, letting out the squeal he had been holding in for the past half hour. His dad was about to “introduce” him to his own boyfriend. What kind of dumb luck had he fallen into? Part of him wanted to tell Thor immediately but another part was just very curious.

**Loki: Would you really marry me in the future?**

**Loki: Eventually.**

**Loki: Or like, ever?**

**Thor: Loki I’d marry you in a heartbeat.**

**Thor: I won’t propose in a text though..**

**Thor: What brought this on?**

**Loki: Nothing, I just miss you. What are you doing on Friday?**

**Thor: My dad is taking me to some business dinner. These things are always boring but I can’t say no. What about you?**

So Thor had no idea then. Loki couldn’t help but be a little mischievous.

**Loki: Just a family thing. **

**Loki: My ring size is 8 btw.**

**Thor: Noted.**

Loki screamed into his pillow. He couldn’t wait to surprise Thor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a new job, so updates might be slow. I'm thinking 3 or 4 more chapters after this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is pretty sure you're supposed to meet the parents before you're practically engaged, but this works too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks again for all the love!

The week went by too slow for Loki’s liking. His saving grace was Thor calling him every morning and every night. On Wednesday, he called Loki at lunch and complained about the idiots that weren’t getting the permits he needed.

“I swear, it’s like everyone wants me to work myself to death.”

“I’m sorry, Thor. I wish I could help.”

“You help enough just by talking to me. Can’t wait to see you again.”

Loki grinned, the fact that Thor had no idea that he would see him on Friday making him ao happy. The look on Thor’s face was going to be priceless!

“Speaking of that, I talked to my Dad about the business dinner. Apparently, it’s not that at all. He’s trying to get me to meet someone.”

_Yeah, me!!_

“Oh, really? Who is he setting you up with?”

“He says it’s a surprise. Not that I care, they’re nothing compared to you.”

Loki giggled, laying back and hugging his pillows.

“You never know, they could be a stunner.”

Thor’s laughed was sweet, and Loki just imagined him in his office chair looking fantastic.

“Anyways, I might try and get out of it. He shouldn’t be in my romantic affairs.”

Uh oh. Not good. Laufey would absolutely hate Thor if he canceled on them.

“Maybe this is a good thing.”

“How so?”

“Well, we can’t just announce that we’re together, especially because of the way we met. I mean, my dad would throw a fit if he knew some older guy was giving me money to get naked. We have to be smart with this.”

“And how does me going on a date with another person make it easier to explain that we’re together?”

“It means that you’re open to dating. And we’re both children of successful businessmen, so we’re clearly running in the same circles. So, after a while, you could simply say that the date didn’t work out and we met at a social club or business dinner or something. Then, poof, we’re in the clear.”

As with most things, Loki was making shit up as he went. But Thor was nothing if not trusting and probably a little too tired to think about it.

“I suppose you’re right. Okay, I’ll appease my father just this once.”

“You should definitely bring flowers. White roses or something.”

“Flowers? Well, I don’t want to get the poor thing’s hopes up.”

Loki laughed, rolling his eyes. His boyfriend was so sweet.

“It’s common courtesy, Thor!”

Laufey called for him from downstairs. “Loki! Lunch is ready, come on now!”

“Be down in a minute!”

Loki put the phone back to his ear.

“I’ll talk to you soon, love you!”

“Love you Loki.”

**

Friday was finally here! Loki had to cut their morning talk short because he was bursting with excitement. Laufey noticed it at breakfast.

“You’re never this excited about meeting people.”

“Well, none of them are as handsome as Thor Borson, so I can’t help myself.”

“Hmm… I don’t know if I like this guy.”

“You haven’t even met him, don’t go all dad mode just yet.”

**

Closer to dinnertime, Thor sent Loki a picture of two suits.

**Thor: I can’t pick.**

**Loki: The blue one, with a white shirt. That golden watch you have would look perfect with it too.**

**Thor: Thank you darling.**

Loki was having an issue picking out his outfit too. Now that he knew what Thor was wearing, he could narrow it down to three outfits. He looked down at said outfits laying on his bed, standing in his underwear.

“Loki, you have thirty minutes!” Laufey yelled.

“Stop rushing me!”

“You’ll make us late if you don’t pick some clothes out!”

“Okay, okay!”

He went with the white slacks and a loose golden tunic, with some matching bracelets and a choker. He did his hair in a French braid, letting some waves fall and frame his face. He went with a little makeup, just enough to make him glow.

When he came out Laufey was at the door, checking his watch.

“Stop it, I didn’t even take that long!”

Laufey drove them to a fancy steakhouse, and Loki knew that it was his father’s favorite place in town.

“You really wanted this free dinner, didn’t you.”

“I told him you like this place, so act like it.”

Loki sighed, following his dad into the restaurant. The hostess, a sweet woman, recognized Laufey and Loki since they came here so often when Laufey didn’t feel like making dinner on his turn.

“Table for two?”

“We’re meeting someone actually, table for Borson?”

“Of course, they’re in the back room. This way.”

Before they headed that way, he sent a text.

**Loki: Don’t be mad, okay?**

**Thor: ???**

They followed the hostess to the private room, separated by a sliding door. Loki hid behind his dad, just to add to the surprise. She opened up the door and announced.

“Mr. Borson, your guests are here.”

Odin and Thor both stood up, greeting Laufey.

“Good to see you again, Odin. This is my child, Loki.”

Loki stepped out from behind his father, smiling right at Thor. Thor was shocked but quickly broke out into a smile.

“Mr. Borson, nice to meet you. Hello, Thor.”

“Loki, good to meet you.” Odin sat back down in his chair while Thor came around to great Laufey and Loki properly. He grabbed the flowers from the table and presented them to the younger man.

“Loki…It’s nice to meet you. Here, these are for you.”

“White roses, wow. Thank you, Thor. It’s nice to meet you too.”

Thor pulled out the chair for Loki before sitting in the one across from him. Loki held the flowers in his arms, looking like he just won a pageant. He looked over at Thor with a sweet smile and Thor was just as pleased to see him. Laufey, looking back and forth at both of them and coughed.

“Let’s get some appetizers, yes?”

Odin was oblivious to the young pair, staring at the menu and nodding along. The waitress came to get their drink orders and offered Loki the wine menu. He tried to take it but Laufey got there first, taking the list.

“He doesn’t drink.”

“Dad, come on. Just one glass.”

“One couldn’t hurt,” Odin muttered, ordering some for himself. Laufey looked to Thor with a raised brow, as if daring him to comment. Thor cleared his throat and turned to the waitress.

“I’ll have a water.”

Loki kicked him under the table but Laufey was satisfied with the answer.

“I’ll have the white, and this one will have water as well.”

They got their drinks and their appetizers and Loki is the one to initiate the conversation.

“Thor, my father tells me that you’re running the company. Architecture, right?”

Thor was happy to play along.

“That’s right. I’m actually just serving as interim president while my father recovers.”

“Sounds like a lot of responsibility.”

“Thor has been doing great in my absence, but I must admit that I’m ready to get back to work,” Odin added, and that got Loki’s attention. Thor continued.

“Right, once Dad makes a full recovery, I’ll be back to project manager. Lot’s more time when that happens.”

Loki rested his chin on his palm, giving Thor a bit of a sultry smile.

“That’s good to know.”

Laufey pinched the side of his leg, reeling him back in. He threw a pouting glare at his dad, but it had no effect. It was Odin’s turn to interrogate.

“Loki, I noticed that you’re not in college. I know that your brothers were top of their class in university.”

“I’m taking some time off. It’s true that Helblindi and Byleistr did great in school, but that’s really not my interest right now.”

“What exactly is your interest?”

Loki didn’t like the implication, and neither did Thor. Laufey was the one to speak up.

“Loki is working hard on his novels. One is actually about to entire the publishing stage. Perhaps we’ll get you a signed copy when it happens.”

Loki smiled at his dad, who was obviously proud of his youngest. Odin nodded, backing off as their main entree came in.

“Loki and I don’t eat out much, we actually cook a lot. Perhaps next time you can come to our home and have a homemade dinner. Bring the wife too.”

The idea of Thor being in his house was so so good to Loki. How many times has he wanted Thor in his own bed?

“A homecooked meal sounds perfect, restaurants can get quite boring. Besides my wife, no one in the house can cook.”

Loki winced as Laufey stopped cutting into his steak. He looked right at Thor when he said:

“You can’t cook?”

Loki was ready to jump with a ‘we can’t all be perfect!’ but Thor beat him to it.

“I’m actually signing up for cooking classes.”

Odin turned to him. “Really?”

“I mean, it’s an important skill to have. Can’t rely on takeout forever, right?”

Laufey turned back to his food. “It’s a start.”

Loki grinned. “I’d love to share some of my favorite recipes with you Thor.”

“I’d really like that Loki. You know I heard that there are some cooking classes for couples.”

“Really? How lovely.”

They enjoyed dinner and a little more conversation. Laufey suggested dessert once he made sure Odin was paying. While they waited for dessert, Loki slipped off his shoe and slowly ran his foot up Thor’s leg. Thor’s face didn’t betray anything as he grabbed Loki’s foot and held his ankle. His thumb circled his ankle bone, sending a pleasant chill up and down him.

Dessert came, and Loki was happy to eat his favorite, a chocolate souffle with vanilla ice cream and berries. The whole time he had his legs in Thor’s lap while their fathers obliviously talked about their businesses.

After dessert and the bill, Thor and Odin walked Laufey and Loki to their car. Once they reached it, Laufey turned to Thor and shook his hand.

“Good to meet you, Thor.”

“You as well, sir.” Laufey nodded and turned to say goodbye to Odin.

“Loki.” Thor smiled down at him, holding out his hands. Loki took them, acting a little shy.

“Thor. You make quite a first impression.”

“I’d be happy to make a second and third.”

“Oh, how forward of you.”

They didn’t say anymore, as their fathers turned to them. Thor opened the door for Loki and they said their final goodbyes.

“We’ll have to do something like this again, Odin, take care,” Laufey said before slamming the car door. Thor and Odin walked off to their own car and Laufey pulled out of the parking lot.

They sat in silence for the first 5 minutes of the car ride until Loki couldn’t contain himself. He covered his face and let out a high-pitched squeal, like a schoolgirl that finally talked to her crush.

Laufey rolled his eyes.

“At least _act _hard to get.”

“Dad! He’s perfection! Like, the perfect gentleman.”

“I’ll admit, he’s an alright guy.”

It was Loki’s turn to roll his eyes, reaching out and pinching his dad’s cheek.

“Stop acting like he’s not amazing.”

“I regret this already.” But Loki could tell that Laufey was happy that Loki actually enjoyed dinner.

“Just don’t leave dear old dad alone so soon, okay?”

“Oh, you big softie. I’m not going anywhere just yet.”

Laufey chuckled, pulling into their driveway. Finally, Loki checked his phone.

**Thor: I’m dropping off Dad and coming back to get you.**

Loki hid his giggle as his dad opened up the door to their home.

“By the way, I’m going out with some friends tonight. I’ll be back on Sunday.”

“Sure, sure, leave you’re ailing old man at home alone all weekend.”

“We really need to get you a hobby.”

**

Loki told Thor to park at the end of their long driveway, and he rushed out to meet him as soon as he got the text. Thankfully, Laufey was already in his own bed so he wasn’t being nosey.

When Loki got inside the car Thor immediately pulled him into a big hug. Loki laughed as he kissed his forehead, cheeks, and lips.

“You tricky little minx! I barely had time to pick my jaw up from the floor.”

“Oh, you should have seen your face! I’ve been waiting all week for that!”

Thor started driving towards his condo and kept his right hand high on Loki’s thigh.

“I couldn’t believe it when my dad told me we were meeting! This is so perfect Thor. And my dad sort of likes you already?”

“Sort of?”

“He’s a hard man to please. Did you dad like me?”

“…Sort of.”

“That’s what I thought.”

**

They couldn’t keep their hands off each other when they reached Thor’s home. Loki paused for a moment to glare at the couch, still ugly and still there. Thor laughed when he mentioned it, picking him up and laying him on said couch.

“The movers are picking it up in the morning, why don’t we give it a proper send-off?”

“I suppose we could.”

Thor grabbed some lube and condoms from the coffee table, obviously prepared for this. Loki laughed and hit his chest.

“You pervert!”

“As if you’re not the same.”

The first round was rough and quick, Thor thrusting in from behind when Loki held onto the arm of the couch for dear life. Their second round ended with them in the bedroom, Loki pressed into the sheets and cumming with a gasp.

After a shower, they both got in bed in their robes. Thor had bought Loki a satin green robe that fit him perfect and was now his favorite thing in the world. Thor sat in front of Loki and let him braid his hair.

“Would you prefer to live in the city, Loki?”

Loki sighed, finishing off the braid with a hair tie.

“I don’t mind the city, but it can be too much sometimes. I like the country with the city in close range. But, nothing compares to Iceland to me…”

“Did you live there with your dad?”

“No, he and my mother moved when my oldest brother was a baby. My mom moved back with me, I went to elementary school there. I moved back before high school and have been here ever since. I miss it a lot, and I miss my mom.”

“What happened? Why did you have to come back?” Thor pulled Loki into his lap and he relaxed in his hold.

“I came out to my mom. Told her that I liked boys and that I wanted to wear things other than ‘boys clothes.’ She sent me back to my dad the first chance she got.”

“I’m so sorry Loki.”

“It’s okay. My dad accepted me with open arms. He bought me a whole new wardrobe and he always respected my pronouns. My brothers were dicks about it at first, but my dad wouldn’t let that stand. We’re doing good now. Her loss.”

Thor kissed him long and hard. He wanted Loki to be happy, and Loki couldn’t remember a time that he had been happier. He had his family and he had his love, what more could he ask for?

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and have the next one out this weekend! Edit because I literally spoiled the chapter I'm writing LMAO


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Fall, love blooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weekend is finally here! Expect a new chapter very soon!

Thor and his parents came over about two weeks later, enjoying a home-cooked meal from Loki and Laufey. They made piles and piles of food, and everyone ate well. Thor and Loki sat next to each at the table, sneaking glances and blushing when they were caught. To their parents, they were in the puppy love stage, but the reality was they were so deep in love they were practically drowning.

“Oh, you too make such a cute couple!” Frigga was a sweet woman, and Loki had taken a liking to her immediately. She was what he always imagined a good mom would be like.

“Don’t scare them now,” Odin said, only looking away from his plate for a second.

“No, but really, you would have thought Thor was on his way to married when he told me about you Loki. And you’re just as beautiful as he said, just a doll!”

“Ah, thank you so much, Frigga. I can see where Thor gets all his sweetness.” Loki was flushed from all the attention, and Thor’s hands on his thigh didn’t help.

“So, you too must have been going on dates. Much closer since last time we had dinner.” Laufey commented.

_Fewer dates, more having sex and sleeping every chance we get. _

“Just a few lowkey things, movies, and dinner. I was actually thinking of taking Loki to the pumpkin patch outside of town. Hayrides, corn maze, things like that.

Fall had just arrived, and that was Loki’s dream date!

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Frigga said, Odin silently agreed. Laufey nodded his head in approval.

They had pie for dessert, made by Loki.

“I’m afraid that I might get a little heavier if I stay with you Loki.” Thor groaned, finishing off his second slice.

_Don’t worry, we’ll work it all off later. _Loki thought to himself

“There’s nothing wrong with a few extra pounds.”

Laufey suggested that they have some tea in the drawing room before they left and Thor’s parents happily agreed. Loki offered Thor a tour of the house and led them straight upstairs to his bedroom. His safe haven that even his father was rarely ever allowed in. Everything was in its place and was so perfectly Loki.

Thor took his time, looking at Loki’s desk, his wardrobe and vanity. Loki had cleaned up even more than usual, and now he didn’t understand why he was so nervous. Thor accepted and loved him for all that he was. He sat at Loki’s desk, and Loki sat in his lap, looking at the photo stand. There were pictures of Loki as a baby, safely cradled in his dad’s arms. Thor’s favorites were of Loki in his Halloween costumes throughout the years.

“You made a really good cheerleader.”

“Their loss for not letting me on the team.”

Thor kept looking through Loki’s room, finally getting to the bed.

“You know, I’ve seen this bed about a thousand times and yet it feels brand new.”

Loki giggled, laying down flat on the bed. His shiny wavy hair splayed out like he was a model on a magazine cover.

“Wanna try it out?”

“Oh, the temptation is killing me.” Thor climbed on top of him, legs on either side of Loki. He leaned down and kissed him. Loki moaned at the feeling and wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck.

Thor used one arm to hold himself up while his free hand lifted Loki’s shirt up past his nipples. He pulled back to breathe and Loki pulled him right back in. They were so wrapped up in each other that the sound of Laufey clearing his throat.

Loki screamed and the couple pulled away from each other and Thor fell on the floor. Loki grabbed a blanket and covered himself up while Thor stood up straight. He looked like a scared teenager and Loki would have laughed if he wasn’t so traumatized. Laufey watched them from the doorway with a blank expression.

“Dad!”

“I just wanted to ask if you two wanted any more pie before I put it away. But I see that you’re both preoccupied.”

“Dad, get out!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Laufey shut the door and Thor finally relaxed. They laid back down, staring at anything but each other.

“Talk about a mood killer.” Thor mumbled and Loki hit him with a pillow and laughed. They cuddled up on the bed, kissing sweetly.

“I’m so glad our parents get along. Now we just have to introduce our brothers.” Loki murmured and that made Thor chuckle.

“I’m sure Baldur will like you. If he doesn’t, I’ll beat it into him.”

“Helblindi and Byleistr will try and intimidate you but they’re harmless really. It’s their wives that you should be worried about.”

“Oh, consider me terrified.”

Thor picked up his phone, checking the date.

“You know, it’s almost our anniversary.”

“Anniversary? But we’ve only been dating for a month, give or take a couple weeks.”

“I mean, since the first day we met. I think it’s an important date.”

Loki smiled and cuddled up closer to Thor. He wanted to remind him that he paid Loki money to watch him naked not even an hour after watching his stream, but he thought that might ruin the moment.

They stayed like that until Frigga called down for them. Thor held his hand as they walked down the steps, making Loki feel so loved. No one had ever been proud to hold him, to show him off to family and friends.

“Odin, Frigga, it was so nice having dinner with you both. Thank you for coming.” Loki shook Odin’s hand and got a big hug from Frigga.

“I’m so glad to have met you Loki, you’re fantastic for my Thor.” Frigga’s seal of approval made Loki smile. Odin didn’t say anything, but he was smiling. Loki chalked it up to a win.

Laufey stepped up to Thor, his gaze blank as ever. He placed a hand on his shoulder, looking him right in the eye. Loki watched curiously as Thor sweated under pressure.

“We have family brunch first Sunday of the month,” Laufey said it after a long pause. Then he let go of Thor and walked back to the kitchen. Once he turned his back and Thor’s parents walked through the front door, Loki jumped for joy. Thor was still a little terrified.

“What just happened..?”

“He likes you!!”

“Oh. Good.”

**

Thor drove them out into the country as soon as he had a weekend off. Fall was coming in beautifully with the leaves changing colors and the sky covered in clouds. He was dressed casually for once, with jeans and a flannel. Loki toned his own style down, wearing white jeans and a maroon sweater. He also wore a black scarf, a surprise gift from Thor. They headed straight to a pumpkin patch festival, full of happy couples and families.

“Dad wants a really big one so I can make pumpkin pie for the office Halloween party.”

“I have a feeling that the entire back seat is going to be full of pumpkins before we leave.”

As they entered the pumpkin patch and bought their tickets, Loki marveled at the place. The pumpkin patch itself was huge, with rows and rows of pumpkins of every size and multiple colors. There were hay bails and standups for people to take pictures. A few trucks were riding around and giving groups of people hayrides. Thor led them to the stands that were selling sweets and hot chocolate. He bought them two mugs and some banana bread, and they enjoyed it as they looked through the vendor stands.

“My family used to come here every year,” Thor reminisced, an arm wrapped around his love’s waist. “My parents actually met here, when my mom worked on her family’s farm. They said it was love at first sight.”

“That’s so sweet. I can’t believe I haven’t been here yet! I’m so tired of being stuck in the city.”

“I promise that we’ll come here more often, Loki. Dad is back at work, and I have a lot more time on my hands. Maybe we’ll go somewhere for a weekend, a little bed and breakfast or something.”

“I’d like that a lot.”

It was October now, and Loki’s birthday was in only a couple months, and the idea of taking a trip with Thor meant the world to him. After they finished their treats they got on a hayride, Loki sitting in Thor’s lap because there was no way he was sitting in hay. The ride was an exciting tour of the fairgrounds.

There was a family sitting next to them, with a small child and a baby. The baby, no more than a year old, was looking at Loki and grabbing at his sweater and hair. Loki only laughed and smiled at the baby, and the mother tried to apologize for the grasping baby.

“Oh, it’s alright. They’re adorable.”

The mother thanked him, and the baby kept playing with Loki. Thor watched him make faces and play with the baby the rest of the ride.

Once they got off they took pictures, posing together by the award-winning pumpkins and stacked hay bales.

Finally, they headed to the pumpkins. The festival organizers were kind enough to provide wagons for people who wanted multiple pumpkins. So while Loki carefully picked through pumpkins, Thor picked them up and loaded them on the wagon. Soon they had enough pumpkins to decorate with, carve, and eat.

Thor loaded the pumpkins up in the car and Loki thought that their day was done. The sun would be going down soon but Thor insisted that they had one more thing to do.

“But, it’s a surprise.” Thor covered Loki’s eyes and led them to the next spot. Loki was about to start complaining when Thor finally revealed what was waiting for them.

The horse carriage was elegant, decorated with fairy lights and flowers. The coachman was a kind older man, and the horse was beautiful and gentle.

“Surprise princess,” Thor whispered, leading Loki inside the carriage. He covered them both in a blanket and cuddled him as the horse started on its way. It traveled slow and steady, enjoying the peace of the festival as the sun went down. 

“I never imagined that we would end up this way,” Loki admitted, holding Thor’s hand like a vice.

“What do you mean?”

“I figured that you would get bored with me, move on to someone else. We didn’t exactly start on ‘normal’ terms. And yet here we are, a year later.”

“I guess it isn’t the most usual way to meet, but that’s what happened. And I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, on the inside and the outside.”

Thor kissed him, and Loki truly felt loved like never before.

**

“This is so weird.” Loki lounged on his bed, in socks, short shorts and a bralette. He was watching Thor on his laptop. The other man was in his own bed, leaning back on his headboard.

“It’s not weird! It’s…nostalgic.”

“Whatever, you’re just horny.” Loki sat up, leaning into the camera with a sultry glance.

“Well, obviously.”

Loki got on his knees, spreading his legs and stroking his skin. He loved the way Thor looked at him, and all he could think about is how Thor touched him and fucked him.

“You’re so sexy Loki, fucking gorgeous. Can’t wait to see you this weekend.”

“You should have come and picked me up.” Loki pouted, playing with the straps of his bralette. He knew it wasn’t a good idea. Thor had a project and it required long, early hours.

“One day we’re going to be together every night, and you’re gonna get sick of me.”

“Never, ever.”

Loki let one straps slip off his shoulders, showing his nipple and playing with it. He moaned at the feeling and at Thor groaning along. He stripped out of the bralette and started playing with he waist of his shorts.

“Little tease. Show me some me.”

“That’s extra.” Loki teased, turning so his back was facing Thor. He knew what his man liked, what got him hard and wanting. He pulled the shorts down to his knees and spread his legs. The plug inside him was another gift from Thor, with an emerald on the base. Thor pressed a hand to his groin, trying to help the ache of his hard on. The show had just begun.

“Imagine if you were here, would you fuck me like this?” Loki leaned down on his hands so he could spread his legs wider, showing off the plug.

“Of course I would baby, I’d make you cum on my cock over and over again.”

Loki moaned, grabbing the lube before pulling the tapered plug out. He replaced it with two fingers, pretending that it was Thor getting him ready for his dick.

Thor was jerking himself off as he watched Loki pleasure himself, whispering encouragement and his filthiest thoughts.

“I need your cock, I can’t cum without it.” Loki whined, searching for the dildo that he needed. He found it and quickly covered it in lube. Thor came as Loki fucked himself on his dildo, watching him cum and fall flat on the bed.

“Holy shit.” Loki cleaned himself up and knocked the toys off the bed.

“I love you Loki.”

“I love you too, come get me soon.”

They rested and talked for a while longer until they were too tired to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for Thor to meet Loki's family?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family and a moment of anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have one more chapter out this weekend!

Loki loved Family Brunch. They had been doing it since he was young, and it was always a highlight of his month. Laufey wanted his family to stay close even if they had their own lives. It was one of the few things that all his children actually agreed on.

Laufey started early on the food, making lamb and chicken as the main dishes. Loki took care of the baking, making tarts and danishes. Helblindi and his wife Alvilda arrived early, as usual, helping where they could and bringing lots of fresh fruit jams and juices from Alvilda’s parents’ orchard.

Helblindi was the spitting image of his father, down to his resting bitch face. He was the oldest and surely acted like it. He still teased Loki like he was a teenager but was fiercely protective and loving to all of his family. Alvilda was a sweet, smart, and beautiful woman that lit up every room she stepped into. The two of them had met in college and had been in love ever since. She was the only one not afraid to put Helblindi’s hot head in his place. Now, Alvilda was four months pregnant and starting to show.

“Alvilda, you’re glowing!” Loki loved her and her bright personality. She kissed his cheeks.

“You’re even prettier than the last time I saw you Loki!”

Byleistr and his wife Signe arrived fashionably late after the table was set. They brought champagne and treats from Signe’s candy shop.

Even though Byleistr looked more like their mother, he acted exactly like their father. He was the second in command at Laufey’s publishing company and spoke with more actions and words. Between his dad and second oldest brother, Loki had become an expert in reading body language and subtle expressions. If Alvilda was the brightness of the sun, Signe was the calmness of the moon. She spoke softly and eloquently and was a confidant to anyone. Loki felt comfortable with her instantly. The couple met when Byleistr visited her shop, claiming that he fell in love at first sight. Signe always says that it was more like love at first bite of the delicious candies and sweets she made.

“Loki, how beautiful you are!”

“Signe, I’m so happy to see you!”

Loki loved his sisters-in-law like family, and the house was full of laughter and sweet conversation. Helblindi and Byleistr poured drinks and murmured between themselves while their wives gossiped loudly with Loki about all the drama going on around town.

Just before they sat down to eat, the doorbell rang. No one interrupted Family Brunch, so all the children were very confused. But Laufey wasn’t perturbed as he walked towards the door and opened it. Thor stood on the other side with store-bought croissants and an armful of flowers. Loki’s jaw dropped because he was NOT expecting Thor to be there.

“Laufey, sir.”

Laufey took the croissants and headed back to the kitchen, addressing his family.

“This is Loki’s boyfriend.”

Loki seriously considered running away when Alvilda screeched. “Boyfriend???!”

Thor stepped inside with a shy but charming smile on his face.

“It’s nice to meet you all. These are for you.” He offers Alvilda and Signe two of the three flower bouquets he was holding.

“Oh wow, a looker and a gentleman!” Alvilda takes the flowers, walking a circle around Thor.

“Byleistr, you don’t ever get me flowers.” Signe teased, poking her husband’s side.

“I’ll get you the whole damn field,” He grumbled as he stared Thor down. Before Helblindi could approach Thor, Loki came up and hugged his boyfriend. While hugging him, he whispered.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Your dad invited me, remember?”

“Oh my god.”

Thor gave Loki his flowers before Alvilda tugged on his arm and pulled him towards the table.

“Little Loki has been keeping you a secret from us. Tell. Me. Everything! Sit next to me.”

Thor was literally pushed into a seat and Loki followed him down. Before Alvilda can sit in the chair beside him, Helblindi practically picked her up and put himself between them so he was sitting next to Thor. Byleistr sat across from him and Signe sat by her husband. Laufey sat at the head of the table, his daughter in laws at either side and they began to eat.

“So, how long have you been dating our Loki?” Helblindi asks between bites of lamb.

“A few months now.”

“Dad introduced us,” Loki added, reminding Thor of their rouse and letting them know he had Laufey’s approval.

“No way, dad wouldn’t set you up with some buff blonde. No offense.” Byleistr said, though his wife pinched him.

“It’s true! Dad.”

“It’s true.” Laufey poured Alvilda more orange juice like his children weren’t about to jump across the table.

“What is it that you do Thor? You’re not some trust fund kid are you?”

“Actually, I’m a project manager at my dad’s architecture company.”

“Thor was working as the president for a while too, while his dad was sick.” Loki beamed proudly, taking Thor’s hand. After the initial shock wore off, he was actually so glad that Thor was here. This was their next step. Now he just had to keep the wolves that were his brother’s at bay.

“Hmm. What exactly are your intentions with my little brother?”

“Oh my god Helblindi, I’m not a kid anymore!” Loki reached over Thor to flick his brother’s head, but his older brother just waved his hand away. Alvilda tugged on her husband’s ear.

“Don’t scare him away! Can’t you see how happy he makes Loki? Don’t be so mean.”

Helblindi shut up after that, shoving a cream cheese pastry in his mouth. Thor smiled at them both and decided to answer his question anyway.

“I really love Loki. I just want him to be happy, that’s my only intention.”

Signe and Alvilda swooned, and Loki blushed from head to toe. He hugged Thor’s arm and Thor gave him a kiss on the cheek. His brothers were not amused.

“Thor is really good me, and I love him too.” Loki said, hoping to finish this cycle of questions. His brothers needed to get the picture. He had found someone that loved him dearly and openly and he wasn’t going to let him go.

Byleistr was about to say something when his wife interrupted.

“Thor, you must come with us on our family vacation for Christmas. Byleistr and I booked an entire cabin at a ski lodge for the week, wouldn’t that be wonderful?”

“I like the idea,” Laufey added. “Perhaps you should bring your family too. There’s plenty of room.”

Alvilda agreed happily. Byleistr and Helblindi grumbled but they really had no say in the matter.

“I’d really love that, I’ll talk to my family.”

Loki loved his sisters-in-law.

The interrogation continued, with questions about Thor and his life. He answered them all with style and grace, wowing Loki and his sister’s further.

**

After brunch was all eaten up the family moved into the living room. Thor sat in a comfy chair, and Loki sat on the arm of it, Thor’s arm wrapped around his waist. Helblindi and Alvilda sat across from them and Byleistr and Signe sat on the couch to the right of them.

“Alvilda, when will you let us throw you a baby shower? We have to have a party.” Signe insisted, sipping a mimosa. Alvilda rubbed her tummy, smiling fondly at her growing baby.

“Oh, I don’t know yet. We have so much planning to do, with moving and everything.”

“Moving? You just got settled in your condo.” Byleistr questioned.

“Alvilda wants to be closer to family.” Helblindi was holding his wife in his lap.

“You could always just move back in. Loki and I have plenty of rooms.” Laufey added, already protective over his first grandbaby.

“Don’t start that again Dad.”

“Thor,” Alvilda changed the subject. “What do you think about children?”

“Oh, I love children. I hope to adopt one day.”

He looked at Loki and they both smiled. They had talked about it on and off again and agreed to worry about children when the time was right.

“Wow, so you are perfect! I give you my seal of approval for dating our little Loki!”

“Me too.” Signe agreed with her sister in law.

“You’re an alright guy, I suppose,” Byleistr admitted when his wife forced him too. Helblindi just nodded.

Soon, Helblindi and Alvilda left, having an open house to visit. Byleistr and Signe went later, as she needed to get the shop ready for the next day. Soon, it was Laufey, Loki and Thor cleaning up the dining room and the kitchen. Thor left once everything was clean, kissing Loki sweetly and promising to have lunch with him the following week.

Laufey and Loki sat in the living and watched a movie.

“You really love this boy, don’t you?”

“I really, really do Dad.”

Laufey kissed his child on the head.

“He’s a good man. You deserve someone that loves you like that.”

“Thanks, dad.”

**

** _A few weeks later_ **

“Two weeks?! What do you mean you’re going to be gone for two weeks?” Loki was pacing around his room with the phone to his ear. Thor sounded apologetic on the other end.

“I know, I know but there’s nothing I can do about it Loki. I have to finish this project or else we’ll be out a lot of money. I need to do this.”

Loki knew that he was acting like a spoiled brat. But next week was a very important date and Thor was leaving tomorrow.

“I know you’ve been excited about doing something special, and I promise I’ll make it up to you as soon as I get back.”

“…You don’t even know what I’m talking about, do you?”

“What do you- Oh, Loki.”

“You forgot!”

“It’s your-“

“It’s my birthday!” Loki huffed, sitting back on his bed. Not only had Thor forgotten, but he was also going to halfway around the globe.

“I’ve been so busy with work.”

“It’s always work Thor. I understand that you don’t want to let your dad down but he’s working you to death!”

“Not all of us can just not work, Loki.”

Loki couldn’t believe the snark in Thor’s statement.

“Wait, that came out wrong.”

“Oh, I’m so sure that it did! You’re right, maybe you are too busy for me. Maybe you should just marry your job and forget about me.”

“This is why I didn’t want to start a relationship right now, I’m just trying to balance work and life.”

“Then why did you?! You could have just ignored me, stopped seeing me. You didn’t have to get my hopes up.”

“Loki-“

“Just forget about it. Enjoy your trip.”

Loki hung up on him and chucked his phone across the room. He left out a yell and fell back on his bad, furiously wiping at the tears in his eyes. Laufey knocked on his door a few minutes later, and Loki told him to come in.

“Loki?”

“Guys are the worst.”

Loki cried into his pillow as his dad sat next to him, patting his back gently.

“You two fought.”

“He’s going on a stupid work trip, and he forgot my birthday. A whole stupid year and his work will always be more important.”

“….A year?”

At the moment, Loki didn’t care about keeping anything a secret anymore. He told his dad the truth about him camming (keeping it as pg as possible) and how they had met online way before they had been introduced by their fathers. Laufey listened as Loki cried and tried to figure out just where the hell they went wrong.

“I don’t know what to do anymore. I just want to be with him, but I’m afraid that he’s going to choose work over me.”

“Come here, Little Loki.” Laufey pulled Loki into a hug, letting him rest a head on his shoulder.

“Dad, I’m scared. I don’t want to lose him.”

“His father is a workaholic, and he probably raised Thor to be the same. But if I know anything it’s that this boy loves you more that anything. It’s in the way he talks to you, looks at you, and touches you. And I know that you feel it too.”

Loki sniffled, wiping his face.

“You’re not mad at me?”

“I’m upset that you felt the need to lie to me like that. I know that you’re smart and safe, and I would never look down on you for that. You are my child, nothing matters more to me than your happiness.”

Loki cried out his feelings and his father comforted him until he fell asleep. His phone remained on the floor, filling up with missed calls.

**

Thor came the next morning, tentatively knocking on the door. Laufey opened it, and Thor was really expecting the door to be slammed in his face.

“Come and sit, we should talk.”

Thor obeyed, and Laufey poured them some coffee. They sat in the breakfast nook, outlooking the property.

“When Loki came back from Iceland he was a totally different person. We stayed in touch through letters, but there was a lot he didn’t tell me. When he came out to me, he was shaking in fear. He had already lost his mother; he didn’t want to lose me too. It took me ages to make him feel comfortable again.”

Thor listened to Laufey intently, feeling anxious and upset about their fight last night.

“He has grown up a lot since then, but he still feels afraid of losing others. He acts out to make himself feel better, to push them away before they do the same. But I know Loki like the back of my hand. And he loves you. That should mean a lot.”

“And it does, really. I’ve been so stupid, piling on the work instead of paying attention. I don’t want to end up with only my work as my life. Loki helped me see that.”

Laufey nodded, allowing Thor to go up towards Loki’s room. He knocked once, waiting for an answer. When one didn’t come, he knocked again.

“Loki, it’s me. I just want to talk.”

A little bit of shuffling came before Loki opened the door just a bit. He peeked out with a pout.

“I thought you had to leave today.”

“I told my dad that I couldn’t make the trip. He gave the project to another manager.”

“…Really?”

“Loki, I messed up. Can I come in?”

Loki moved away from the door and Thor walked inside. Loki sat down on his bed and Thor kneeled down beside him.

“I said some really stupid stuff last night, and I’m sorry for that. I know that you work hard on your novels and I should have never tried to downplay that.”

“It was really stupid of you to say. But, I forgive you.” Loki crossed his arms, still not looking at Thor.

“And I’m sorry for forgetting your birthday. I swear that I will make it up to you.”

“…I forgive you. Thank you.”

Thor sat down on the bed, keeping just a little bit of space between them.

“I shouldn’t have gotten so angry with you. You shower me with attention and gifts all the time, and I really do love it. But seeing how stressed and tired it makes you just rubs me the wrong way. I want you to be happy Thor, that’s all.”

Loki leaned into Thor’s arms, and they hugged each other tightly.

“I’m sorry Thor. For blowing up like that.”

“We’re going to figure out this crazy life of ours, I promise Loki. You’ll never be second best in my eyes. You’re the only one for me.”

“And you’re my one and only. I love you, Thor.”

“I love you Loki.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do angst lol. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gentle and beautiful finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for a while, though I might come back later.

The couple spent Loki’s birthday weekend a few hours away from home at a bed and breakfast. Thor set the whole thing up, and Loki didn’t have a care in the world. During the day they’d explore the local towns and farmer’s markets and at night they would have candlelight dinners and make love until they were exhausted. It felt like a dream to Loki, and he said as much on their last night there.

“I just want every day to be like this. Plus work, I guess.”

“Me too, this weekend has been perfect.” Thor held Loki in bed, kissing his shoulder.

“Is your dad still mad at you?”

“He won’t talk to me, but I’m not worried about it. It’s about time that I start telling him no. Mom says that he’ll get over it soon enough.”

Since Thor had refused to leave on an impromptu work trip, things between him and his father had been tense. The other project manager had readily accepted the opportunity, but Odin didn’t like being defied.

“And if he tries to blame you, I’m not going to let that fly.”

“You’re too good to me.”

“You deserve all the good I can give.”

**

They got to the ski lodge two days before Christmas Eve, with suitcases full of presents for everyone. Byleistr and Signe greeted them and led them to their room, a homey but lavish suite. Soon the rest of Loki and Thor’s family arrived, getting settled in before having drinks in the living room.

Loki had met Baldur a few times, and he was as wild as Thor had claimed. When he and his parents arrived at the cabin Baldur made himself comfortable in the couples room, scrolling through his phone.

“I can’t believe I don’t even get my own room this whole trip. Dad snores. So. Loud.”

Thor flicked his ear and Loki just laughed.

“You get a free vacation and you’re complaining?”

“Come ooonnn Thor, it’s not fair!”

“You can share a room with my dad, he’s got an extra bed.” Loki offered. The first time Baldur met Laufey he almost had his hand crushed by the much bigger man.

“Nevermind.”

After both families were settled in they had lunch in the huge dining room table. Laufey wanted to cook but Signe insisted that they hire staff so they can enjoy their vacation. They were served piping hot comfort foods to combat the cold of the snowy outdoors.

Loki and Frigga had gotten even closer in the past few weeks, swapping recipes and talking about life. She was such a kind and generous soul and had no problem giving Loki advice and a shoulder to lean on. His relationship with Odin was stunted after Thor dropped the most recent project, but at least they were civil. Baldur, normally a lazy jerk to everyone, had taken quite a liking to Signe. Anything she asked, he would do, like lifting things and passing things across the table. Safe to say, Byleistr hated the kid.

Helblindi had actually taken a liking to Thor. He and Loki were closest and once he realized that Thor made his little brother so happy, Helblindi dropped the mean older brother stick. He and Thor bonded over a love of their partners, their families, and a well-crafted beer. Like all of Laufey’s children, Helblindi was a wonderful cook and showed Thor’s all the tips and tricks he had. Loki was thankful when Thor made them a fully cooked meal that wasn’t half burned.

Since Alvilda was taking time off working at her parents’ orchards to prepare for the baby, she and Loki had spent a lot more time together. They had moved into a house just ten minutes away from Laufey’s, so Loki was over all the time and the two couples had dinner several times a week with Laufey.

After lunch, they decided to head out to the slopes. Helblindi and Byleistr were aces at skiing and were anxious to race down the mountains. The parents were more interested in the gentle slopes. Baldur was snowboarding, obviously trying to get Signe’s attention as she sat beside Alvilda. Loki and Thor watched him try and absolutely fail, and couldn’t help but laugh.

“He does know that she’s married, right? To my brother.”

“Trust me, I don’t what the hell he’s doing either.”

“Maybe she put a spell on him. We’re a bunch of witches, you know.”

“Hm, that explains quite a lot.”

**

After their fun in the snow and splitting up for dinner, Loki and Thor relaxed in their jacuzzi tub. Tomorrow they’d have a fancy Christmas eve dinner at the lodge not too far from their cabin, then everyone got to open one present. Loki was so excited to spend a real Christmas with his beloved, and Thor said much of the same.

“Come on, just tell me one gift that you got me. Please??” Loki whined, his head on Thor’s shoulder.

“It’s a surprise, sweetness. Just wait one more day.”

“I don’t wanna wait!”

Thor chuckled, kissing Loki again and again.

“You’re trying to distract me, Borson.”

“Is it working?”

“Just a little.”

**

Loki woke up on Christmas Eve wrapped up in Thor’s warm embrace. The older man was fast asleep, his warm breath on the back of Loki’s neck sent a tingle down his spine. After enjoying the cuddling a little while longer, Loki slipped out of his lover’s arms and headed to the bathroom. After he brushed his teeth and washing the sleep off his face, he went back into the room. Thor was awake now, sitting up and smiling at Loki.

“Good morning beautiful.”

“Morning, my love.”

Loki fell back into Thor’s arms, kissing his cheek and snuggling close.

“Merry Christmas Eve, Thor. What should we do today?”

“Merry Christmas Eve,” Thor yawned and scratched his beard, as if pondering. “After breakfast, I scheduled us some time at the spa.”

“Oh, and the sauna?”

“Of course, I know what my love likes. After lunch, mom hired a photographer for family pictures, so I suppose that will be our afternoon.”

Loki looked up at his boyfriend, biting his lip in uncertainty.

“You want me in your family photos?”

“Why wouldn’t I? Loki, you’re my family too. Have been for longer than even I knew. I love you, and I want you in all my family photos.”

Loki felt so loved by Thor. He never worried about being worthy, or not enough when he was in his arms.

“After pictures, you can open your present.”

“Ugh, finally!”

“Trust me, it’ll be worth the wait.”

**

The spa was flawless, beautifully decorated and with a wonderful staff. Thor scheduled for them to both get massages, manicures, pedicures, and facials. Loki felt like a real princess, being pampered for hours. They finished up in a personal sauna, just relaxing in the warmth.

After the spa trip, they went back to the cabin and got ready for pictures. Thor wore jeans and a tasteful Christmas sweater, as well as his favorite boots and a cozy beanie. Loki put on black pants and boots, a deep emerald sweater and a golden scarf, with a comfy headband to cover his ears.

They met Thor’s family out on the mountain, in a beautiful patch of trees. The sun was hitting the snow just right.

“Oh, look at you two! How perfect. We’re going to do group pictures first, then couples.” Frigga pulled them over and the photographer greeted them. He posed them all and started taking pictures, posing and laughing in the sun. Soon, the rest of Loki’s family showed up.

“I invited everyone, I want us all to remember this wonderful vacation!”

So the two families took pictures together, laughing and smiling and being sweet. Once group pictures were done, they split up into couples. Except for Baldur, though Loki suggested he pose with Signe (Byleistr did not appreciate this).

Thor and Loki went last and when they took their pictures everyone was watching and Alvilda had her phone recording. Loki didn’t think much of it, happily posing with his beloved. Thor hugged him close to his side, then the photographer told Thor to stand behind Loki.

Loki loved being behind the camera so he didn’t notice what was going on behind him. Didn’t notice his family getting closer. Didn’t notice the ring box Thor pulled out of his pocket and didn’t notice when he got down on one knee.

“Okay Loki, if you’ll turn around and face Thor.” The photographer suggested and Loki followed his direction. He looked up, expecting to see Thor standing. When he looked down he let out a gasp. The ring box was opened and the ring was perfect. A raindrop shaped emerald stone sat in the middle of tiny diamonds, set in a white gold band.

“Loki,” Thor began and Loki covered his mouth, immediately feeling tears well up in his eyes. This is what he had dreamed of for months and months after starting to talk to Thor. Now he was here, on a mountain, hopelessly in love with the man of his dreams.

“You took my breath away from the first moment I saw you. Not only are you beautiful, but you’re also kind and smart, and probably the most perfect person I have ever met. I love you I want to spend the rest of my life being with you and making you happy. Loki, will you marry me?”

Loki was full-on crying now, trembling from head to toe. Their families were watching with bated breath.

“Yes, yes, of course. Thor, I love you so much!”

Thor pulled the ring from its box and took Loki’s left hand. The ring fit perfectly, because of course it did. When Thor stood up Loki jumped into his arms, kissing him over and over again.

“I’ll always love you Loki.”

Their families cheered from the sidelines, and the photographer took plenty of pictures of the whole thing. Once the couple separated their family came up and congratulated them. Helblindi clapped a hand on Thor’s back and gave him a manly hug and Byleistr did the same. Frigga hugged Loki, kissed his cheek, and welcomed him to their family. Laufey and Thor shook hands and Odin nodded at Loki. Even Baldur gave his brother and brother in law a big hug. Alvilda and Signe gushed over Loki’s ring, comparing all three of their beautiful engagement rings. It was a wonderful family affair.

**

Before dinner they all went to their rooms, changing out of cold and wet clothes. Loki couldn’t stop looking at his beautiful ring as Thor changed out of his wet jeans. He laid on the bed, holding his hand up to the light.

“You just gave me the greatest gift of all my life.”

Thor laid on his side next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“You sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me? I snore you know.”

“Trust me, I know!” Loki teased, “But I love you and your extra loud snores. I just hope you won’t get tired of me.”

“Not ever. You’re stuck with me forever, beloved.”

Thor kissed Loki, and Loki knew that this love would last.

**

When they all trailed down the stairs for dinner Laufey called for Loki to stay back and talk to him. Loki waited for everyone else to leave before approaching his dad.

“You’re happy, right?” Laufey asked, hugging his child tight in his arms.

“I’m so happy Dad. He makes me so happy.” Loki felt tears welling up again.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted Loki.” Loki had never, ever seen his father cry before. Now, he was wiping away tears. “Just remember to visit your dear old man.”

“Don’t worry Dad, I’ll never ever forget about all you’ve done for me. You took care of me when my own mom wouldn’t. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you dad. I love you.”

“I love you Loki, my darling child.”

When Loki and Laufey came down to sit at the table, Thor asked him what had happened.

“Just a chat,” They held hands, Thor kissing Loki’s hand as their food was served. “Everything is fine, my love.”

_Everything is fine, my love_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting another Thorki fic either tonight or tomorrow (on anon as well) and I hope you all like it! Thank you so much for liking my story and supporting me.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a part two!


End file.
